


[vore] Squeakberry

by wolfbunny



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cat and Mouse, Non-fatal vore, Other, Soft Vore, Vore, ambiguous vore retconned to safe vore, kemonomimi skeletons, kept as a pet, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-02-17 15:24:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13079784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/pseuds/wolfbunny
Summary: Underswap Sans is a skeleton mouse. Underfell Papyrus is a skeleton cat. They are both hungry :3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a request from a tumblr anon

Papy had warned him to stay out of the kitchen, but Blue was tired of scrounging for crumbs on the verge of starvation. There was plenty of food to spare here. That jar of honey would last Papy a lifetime if only he could get it back to their hole. He knew how Papy adored honey, but lifting the jar proved impossible, opening it very difficult, and it hardly seemed worth the trouble unless he had some kind of container to carry back a significant amount of the honey. Maybe he would find something here on the kitchen counter. But meanwhile, he would look around for something easier to carry, starting with that enticing sharp scent that he recognized as cheese. Papy would like that too, he told himself. What mouse didn’t like cheese? And it wouldn’t be as heavy as the jar of honey; and if he couldn’t manage it, he could cut off a piece somehow. If he cut it neatly, the cats might not even notice! He wasn’t convinced the cats were as dangerous as Papy said. They slept all the time, especially the smaller one. Even more than Papy! Blue had checked that they were both asleep before venturing out into the open like this.  
  
He had just reached the cheese when he was startled by a sound.  
  
“Psst! Sans! What are you doing?”  
  
He turned to see Papy crouching nervously on the far side of the counter, pressed close to the wall.  
  
“Oh! Papy! Don’t be mad, I was just—”  
  
He realized Papy wasn’t listening to him, but rather watching something behind him, eye sockets growing wide with horror. Papy broke and ran for cover, and Blue turned to see what had scared him, but before he could even finish turning around, something slammed into him from above, knocking him flat on the hard surface. Gloved fingers caged him in, and he peered out from between them to see one of the cats—the taller one, its fur a shade darker red than the other, expression hard, tail lashing with excitement.  
  
Oh stars, he was done for. Papy always said a cat would eat you as soon as look at you and now he was trapped under its hand. But the next moment, the hand lifted away, freeing him. He stared up at the cat for a moment—it was watching him expectantly. Then he ran for it, only to slam into the cat’s other hand, lowered quickly into place to block his escape. Recovering, he turned to run the other way, but made it only a few steps before his tail was yanked back and his feet flew out from under him. The cat had pinned his tail to the counter top with one finger. As he watched, it pinched the tail between two fingers and raised its hand, and in a moment he was dangling in the air. The skeleton cat regarded him with a hungry little purr and parted its wickedly sharp teeth.  
  
Blue struggled, kicking and flailing. “No! Put me down!” He tried to twist around and pull his tail out of the cat’s grasp. “Please let go, please!” The hand was slowly carrying him closer to the cat’s face, its mouth opening wider to reveal its glistening red tongue. “No, stop!!” Blue squeezed his eyes shut rather than look at the approaching maw. “Oh stars! Papy!!”  
  
Suddenly he felt something grab him and pull downward—had the cat closed its jaws over him? His tail was still caught tight in its fingers—was it trying to pull it off or something? No—it was Papy! The combined weight of both mice finally tugged Blue’s tail out of the cat’s grip and they fell back onto the counter. Blue was dazed for a moment from the impact, Papy grunting as he landed on top of him.  
  
Papy wrapped his arms around Blue, who, as much as he needed a hug right now, thought it was still not really the best moment for it. But any hugging was incidental to Papy’s purpose of rolling them over so that Blue was on the bottom. “Run, Sans,” he breathed.  
  
Blue obeyed, but stopped after a few steps to look back. Papy was watching him, silently urging him to keep going. Above him the cat loomed, its expression tinged with surprise and amusement. Blue’s legs shook as he saw the cat lower its hand toward Papy, as if he might drop to his knees right there.  
  
“Go!” Papy shouted, and Blue turned and ran, not stopping until he reached the safety of the crack in the wall where he’d come from. Then he looked back to see what was happening to Papy.  
  
“Please, we were just hungry,” Papy begged, hanging upside down by his tail from the cat’s fingers. “We don’t mean any harm.”  
  
“Hungry? I can relate to that,” the cat purred. Papy shivered so hard, Blue could see it from here. “But the way you saved your friend just now was very brave. Perhaps you deserve a reward.”  
  
“He’s my brother,” Papy corrected.  
  
“Still, you were very brave.” The cat’s voice was like a growl. “What food were you after? This cheese? No? It looks like the jar of honey has caught your eye.”  
  
Blue’s soul clenched. Maybe if he’d just grabbed the cheese without looking at the honey, he would have been back safely before Papy had come after him. The cat lifted Papy to its mouth, and Blue thought he would dust right there from despair; but it only bit down on his tail to hold him while it used both hands to open the jar of honey. Blue’s soul raced with hope; was it going to give Papy some honey and let him go? It was too good to be true.  
  
It really was. The cat transferred Papy back to its hand, then dropped him into the honey. The skeleton mouse spluttered, trying to grab onto the rim of the jar to pull himself out.  
  
“What? You aren’t enjoying it?” The cat sounded offended. “Very well. I will help you get cleaned off.” It plucked Papy from the jar, again holding him by his tail, and began to lick him delicately. Even the gentle nudge of its tongue sent Papy spinning and swinging, suspended by his tail like this.  
  
Papy must be terrified. But Blue held out hope that the cat really did intend to reward his bravery and would let him go when it was done. Maybe it didn’t even know what torture it was to be dangled and licked like that.  
  
“That’s most of it,” the cat said, satisfied.  
  
“Th-thank you,” said Papy. “C-can I go now?”  
  
“You’ve still got some honey on you,” the cat objected.  
  
“That’s okay, I—no, please! No!”  
  
As Papy spoke, the cat opened its mouth wide and started to lower him onto its tongue. Blue was so fixated on the terrible sight, he didn’t realize the other cat had come into the room until it spoke. It was dangerously close and would surely see him if it looked his way, but he couldn’t move from this spot until the first cat let Papy go.  
  
“Boss? Whatcha doin’ up at this hour?”  
  
The taller cat froze for a moment, holding Papy suspended right above its tongue. Papy froze too, looking at the newcomer. Then the cat dropped him into its mouth and closed its jaws. It swallowed without hesitation.  
  
“What does it look like I’m doing?” it snapped.  
  
“It looks like yer hoggin’ all the best treats for yourself.”  
  
The taller cat scoffed. “This one is mine. Go catch your own. I saw another one skulking about.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitty Red catches Blueberry.

Blueberry didn’t even notice what the cats were arguing about. All he could think of was Papy. Papy had saved him, and now he was gone. He’d sacrificed himself for Blue. And all because Blue had been hungry—if he’d just stayed out of the kitchen— Hot tears welled from his eye sockets as he blamed himself for Papy’s demise.   
  
He didn’t even notice when the shorter cat turned and looked at him. He was looking at the cats but he couldn’t focus on anything other than his own regret, until the cat was almost upon him. It grinned down at him, unhurried, one of its sharp teeth catching the light. Blue thought he might freeze to the spot, dangerously exposed at the mouth of the hole in the wall, easy for the cat to reach down and grab—in fact, he’d taken a step or two out of it while watching what happened to Papy. But he couldn’t let that happen, not after Papy had sacrificed himself to let Blue get away. When the cat did reach for him, he turned to run deeper inside the wall—and tripped over his own feet.  
  
The cat’s hand came down, caging him in, pressing him to the wood beneath him. This couldn’t be happening! NONE of it could really be happening. It was too horrible—that Papy would die to save him and then he’d just die anyway, out of badly timed clumsiness. But the grain of the wood pressing against his skull, wet with his tears, was all too real.  
  
Then the pressure lifted—maybe it hadn’t been real after all. Blueberry raised his head and blinked, disoriented. If it had all been a nightmare, where was he really? Then a pull on his tail told him what had really happened: the cat had lifted its hand only to pick him up by the tail. He tried to hold onto the ground below him but there was nothing for him to grip, and he let out a sob of despair as he lost contact with it.  
  
The cat lifted him into the air, its pace as leisurely as ever. Blue racked his mind for something to say to it, because it seemed to him that they would either talk, or the cat would just eat him immediately. But what could he say to a cat whose brother had just eaten Papy? Before he thought of anything, the cat’s jaws yawned open.  
  
“Whoa, whoa, wait!” Blue struggled but didn’t accomplish anything except setting himself spinning. “Aren’t you supposed to play with me first? You know, ‘cat and mouse’?” The other cat had played with Papy, a little bit, and might have done so longer if the shorter cat hadn’t showed up and complained. Maybe he’d get lucky and have a real chance to escape.  
  
“I’m too lazy for that stuff,” said the cat, then opened its mouth again and dropped Blueberry in. He landed on its tongue, which wasn’t quite as disgusting as he’d feared. He would never have wanted to touch another monster’s tongue, but it was mostly just kind of soft and warm. The major downsides were that it was a bit damp and that it was terrifying because he was being eaten. He tried to turn around and get to the cat’s teeth—perhaps there was a way out, or at least something he could hold onto to stop himself being pulled deeper—but the tongue was slippery, and it rose up to push him away from the teeth, back toward the throat. Blueberry squeaked in terror, still reaching toward the cat’s jaws, closing his eye sockets to keep out the saliva as the tongue pressed him against the cat’s palate. When it stopped, he dared to hope for a split second before he found himself sliding down the slick surface into its throat. He tried to cry out in protest, but the red magic closed over his skull, pushing him in, deeper toward the cat’s stomach.  
  
***  
  
Papyrus wasn’t sure how long he’d been there, trapped by the cat’s ecto-flesh gently squeezing him from all sides. He’d opened his eyes once and seen nothing but red, and then curled up as tight as he could, waiting to be digested, hoping he would pass out before it started to hurt. So far it was just wet and warm and a bit claustrophobic, but it was sure to get worse at any moment.  
  
Suddenly the magic shifted around him, and he felt himself moving again. Was he moving upward? Or was he just disoriented? The magic squeezed tight around him, but then he found himself in an open space again. He ventured to open his eyes and saw the cat’s tongue and teeth, and beyond them, the kitchen counter. It was too good to be true—maybe the cat was just taunting him, maybe he hadn’t suffered enough. But the cat leaned forward and he slid down its tongue onto its bare hand—it had taken its glove off to catch him.  
  
“There you go,” said the cat. “Wait a moment unless you want to be dowsed in cold water.” It turned on the faucet in the kitchen sink, adjusting and checking the temperature. Papyrus stared up at it, still not daring to believe his good fortune.  
  
“Boss, what’re ya doin’?” the other cat asked, putting voice to Papyrus’s thoughts.  
  
“I think the mouse has learned its lesson. We can’t have them stealing—” The rest of its words were drowned out by the rush of water as it thrust Papyrus under the flow from the faucet. It nearly knocked him flat, but at least it was a pleasantly warm temperature, and it got most of the residual magic fluids off him.  
  
After a few moments, the cat pulled him back out. “You mean we’re not just gonna eat ‘em?” the shorter cat was staring up at the taller one in dismay.  
  
“Of course not, Sans! That would be barbaric!” The taller cat looked suddenly horrified. “Don’t tell me you— What did you do to the other one? The little blue one!”  
  
Papyrus forgot all about shaking the water out of his ears and stared at the shorter cat. What had happened to Blueberry while he’d been gone? He must have escaped—he had to—hadn’t he?  
  
The cat looked guiltily up at its brother. Then he slowly grinned. “Relax, he’s fine. Gimme a second.” He reached under his sweater and after a few moments pulled his hand back out and opened it to reveal a trembling Blueberry curled up on his metacarpals.  
  
“Honestly, Sans! That’s such a weird way to do it, and—”  
  
“What, it’s no worse than vomiting him up.”  
  
“—and you’ve probably scared MY mouse half to death! That’s his brother, you know.”  
  
“Aww, that’s sweet. They’re bros.” The shorter cat grinned wider and set Blueberry down next to Papyrus where he sat in the taller cat’s hand.  
  
“Ugh! Sans, I already washed mine off!”  
  
“Yeah, yeah.” The other cat turned away and started to walk off, wiping his hands on his pants. Papyrus didn’t see where he went because he was busy grabbing and clinging to Blueberry. “Next time.”  
  
“What do you mean next time?”  
  
“You’re not just gonna set them loose, are ya? They’ll just steal food again. What else are they gonna eat?”  
  
“Hmm, you’re right. I suppose now that we’ve caught them we’ll just have to take care of them.”  
  
While the cats discussed where to keep them, Papyrus checked Blueberry for any sign of injury. He seemed okay, just a bit slimy, but before he could finish his examination, Blue jumped up and hugged him. “Papy, you’re alive!”  
  
“Yeah,” Papyrus agreed.  
  
“What happened?”  
  
“I guess the cat wasn’t really gonna hurt us. He just didn’t want us taking food from the kitchen.”  
  
“That’s right,” said the cat. “Now let me wash you off too, Blue.”  
  
“You know you could have literally scared us to de—” Blue’s scolding was cut off when the cat ran the faucet over them both.  
  
“There you go. I’ll find you something to dry off with and then we’ll set up your cage.”  
  
“A cage!” Blueberry repeated, horrified.  
  
The cat was confused. “It’s bound to be nicer than wherever you live now.”  
  
Blueberry opened his mouth to speak, then looked down, tears quivering in his eye sockets. He was probably too relieved that they hadn’t been killed to fight back on this issue, Papyrus thought. So he would have to do it instead. “We don’t want to live in a cage.”  
  
“I think you misunderstand,” said the cat. “It is a cage, but you’ll be free to come and go as you wish. So long as you don’t steal food or damage things in the house.”  
  
Papyrus considered it. He didn’t suppose they had much choice. Blueberry clung to him again.  
  
“I assure you it will be quite comfortable, but if nothing else it’ll be where we will leave your allotted food.”  
  
“Food?” Blueberry perked up.  
  
“Of course. You get food and housing, and in exchange … well, I expect you’ll get swallowed occasionally. But as you’ve already seen, it won’t hurt you.”  
  
Papyrus held Blue close. It might not be so scary once they got used to it, and if they no longer had to worry about finding food or being caught by the cats—it felt as if all their troubles would be over. “I guess we can live with that.”


End file.
